Our Precious Garden
by KimiCapucciny
Summary: Alfred F. Jones, a lazy student that never does his homework, is assigned to do sanitary jobs around school as punishment. Luckily, his brother Matthew convinces the principal to make him help with his Gardening Club. Alfred then joins the club, and hey, it's not so bad! But he would have never thought he'd be oddly attracted to the Russian student that tends to the sunflowers...
1. The Lazy Boy

Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamn Kimi! Back at it again with the gay fics!

SORRYNOTSORRY FOR I AM BUT MEME TRASH

Heyyy! Did you guys miss me? :DDD I'm back with another fanfiiicccc! And I'm pretty excited about this one!

Why?

You'll see! Huehuehuehue!

Also! I won't be doing accents on this fic! Both because I suck at doing them and because some of the characters that will appear in this story have accents I don't know how to do! So, sorry if you like accents! TwT

 **NOTES AT THE END! THEY ARE IMPORTANT DESU, SO PLEASE READ THEM!**

I do not own Hetalia! It belongs to Hima-papa!

Enjoy!

* * *

Our Precious Garden

Chapter 1: The Lazy Boy

 **Narrator's P.O.V.!**

''Man, this SUCKS!''

''What does?''

''Mattie, didn't you just hear what I told you? The head-master gave me sanitary work around school after class from tomorrow on! Just because I didn't do some stupid homework!'' The honey blonde exclaimed, kicking a pebble on the ground.

''Correction! It wasn't just 'some homework'! You haven't done or given in a single piece of work since the beginning of the year!''

''Shut up Victoria!''

The maple blonde sighed, ''It's the truth though, you've never done any of your homework, so now you have to face the consequences.''

''Oh, but COME ON! It's not like I do badly at school! I always get good grades! So why should it matter if I don't do some stupid papers or assignments?''

''Yeah, and it would have continued to not have mattered if they knew that you didn't do them because you didn't have time or you found them complicated. Buuut! You are an all-around good student that always has free time on his hands, so they connected two and two together and discovered you were just being lazy! That surely didn't seem as something funny, so they gave you a little punishment!'' The pig-tailed girl at the other side of the American teen said.

''But why me? I'm not the only one that does that!'

''And you're not the only one that is being punished Al. That guy Heracles and your friend Matthias go through the same,'' The Canadian sighed.

''They are only asked to clean their class-room when the day ends! But I'M the one that has to clean the halls and bath-rooms and cafeteria?! Not fair dude, not fair!''

''Oh please, you know that that Italian twin has it worse than you!''

''Well… yeah, but it's still not fair!''

''Shush you two! We're home!'' Victoria said as she opened the door to their house.

The trio entered and where soon greeted with the scent of honey and cream. They let their noses carry them to the kitchen, where their fathers were chatting with each other, one cooking what seemed to be crepes and the other one drinking tea at the table near the counter.

''Ah, welcome home my dears~! Did you have fun at school?'' Francis, the Frenchman currently flipping his seventh crepe, said as he hugged his two sons and daughter.

''Yeah, it was fun! We started doing sculptures at Art! And Lili and I were planning on going to the cinema this Friday!'' The brunette girl said, giving her parents a kiss on the cheek.

''And you Matthew?'' Asked the Englishman, Arthur, who put down his tea-cup upon spotting his kids.

''O-Oh! Nothing much happened at school today. I got a 9 on my English essay though; thanks again for helping me dad.''

''No problem, love,'' Arthur turned to his second son, who was unusually quiet, ''Alfred? What's wrong?''

''Oh nothing! Just that I have to do lame-ass works around school from now on!''

''Oi, watch your language young man!''

''… sorry dad.''

Francis looked at his husband and then at his son before saying, ''Well, let's not spoil the mood! I made some crepes, and let me tell you, they turned out délicieux! I know this because I made them myself, ohonhonhon!''

''Oh shut up you flamboyant frog!''

''Oui, but you still love me that way, mon amour~'' Francis said before stealing a kiss from Arthur, who blushed at the action.

The family sat down to enjoy the crepes and talk about their days. Once they were all finished eating, they cleaned up and went their separate ways. The married couple stayed in the kitchen, Victoria went to watch some TV, and Matthew and Alfred went up-stairs to their shared bed-room, though the maple blonde planned on completing his homework while the honey blonde was going to play some video-games.

After half an hour or so, Alfred got bored of killing demons and satanic creatures, so he turned on his bed so that he was on his back and his head hung from the side. Matthew was finishing Math when he sensed his twin staring at the back of his neck, obviously wanting to ask him some kind of favour to save his sorry ass from his penalty.

''Maaaaattieeeee!'' He heard a whine from behind him.

Sighing, he turned around on his chair so that he could properly face his brother, ''What?''

''Please bail me out of my punishment!''

''No.''

''What?! Why not? You can't do this to me dude, I'm your bro!''

''That doesn't change the fact that you avoided each and every homework given to you, just because you were lazy and preferred to stay at home stuffing your mouth with burgers and playing video-games than putting some effort into doing your assignments.''

''But Maaaaaaaaatt!''

''I already said no Al,'' the wavy-haired boy said and promptly turned to complete his Biology report.

The loud (and really annoying at times) teen pouted and huffed. He knew there had to be a way to convince his twin to help him out. All he had to do was find a weak spot.

And by the smirk that suddenly adorned his glass-framed face, he had just found one.

''Oh well, seems like I won't be able to convince ya,'' He said, standing up from his bed, starting to pace around his room. This definitely caught the attention of the other glass-framed-faced blonde, because he sure as hell knew that his brother wasn't one to give up that soon without pulling off a sneaky move.

''Though this made me remember something… hm… what was it? Something about a broken window?''

That bastard.

Matthew abruptly stood up, a small blush starting to form on his peachy cheeks, violet eyes wide with terror, ''Oh my god, you promised never to mention 'The Accident' again!''

Alfred's own blue eyes lit up, a smug smile now latched to his face, ''Difficult times call for drastic measures broha, so you either help me out or I will send a text to everyone I know retelling with as much detail as I can the story about 'The Accident'.''

''…You wouldn't dare.''

''Oh yeah? Watch me,'' and with that he grabbed his phone from his pocket and opened a text message, starting to type and talk at the same time, ''Oh my god dudes and dudettes, I totally forgot about this crazy thing that happened to me and Mattie, well, mostly to him 'L.O.L'.''

''N-No! Give me that!'' The Canadian said as he lunged at his brother, missing by an inch his phone. Alfred extended a hand and pressed it to Matthew's fore-head, successfully holding his twin back like in those cartoons they sometimes watched together with their sister.

Even though they were pretty similar in height and muscle, Alfie was stronger than his brother, so his twin could not escape his hold. The scene must have been pretty funny to watch; a cute, blushing Canadian struggling to reach his brother's phone, who was still voicing everything he wrote down, while the American made every effort to not laugh as he recalled the events that had happened three years ago, when they were 13.

Let's say it involved the broken window of the apartment of a couple who had been being very… loud.

''So this guy came out only wearing a towel around his waist, a bright red and circular mark on his cheek, 'L.M.A.O' the puck had hit him right before he-''

''OK OK, I GIVE UP! Just… please stop and delete the message!'' Matthew's face was beet red by the time he said that.

''Thanks Mattie!'' The honey blonde said and released his twin, only to squish him in a bone-breaking hug.

''I hate you…''

''Hahahahaha! Love you too bro!''

 **Time-skip to the next day! Pchooooo!**

The day went by with no particular occurrence other than Alfred getting scolded again because god damn it Jones you just had to bring a poem to analyse during class.

When class finished, Alfred was called to the Principal's office, AGAIN.

He opened the door to the room and saw his brother seated at one of the two leather seats in front of the Principal's desk. The atmosphere wasn't tense or anything, so that was a plus. He sat down on the seat next to his twin and watched as the man behind the desk sighed.

''Alfred,'' he said, ''I've been talking with your brother, Matthew, about your punishment,'' he looked at the mentioned teen, who nodded, and then turned back to Alfred, ''We decided not to make you do sanitary work.''

''Sweet!'' The American said, but upon receiving a warning glance, he straightened up, ''Sorry.''

''However,'' the Principal continued, ''you are not completely safe from working after school. Your brother said that he would help you and remind you to do your homework if we made you do something else apart from cleaning duties. He suggested you help on his club, as it is short on members. Are you against this suggestion?''

''No, sir,'' Alfred said, a bit too quickly.

The Principal let them leave his office, and the twins started to head to the school's entrance, where Victoria was waiting for them.''

''So…''

Mattie turned to face the blue-eyed teen, ''So, what?''

''Thanks for, y'know, bailing me out from cleaning the gum out of the bleachers and scrubbing the floors… and deciding you'll help me out with my homework.''

The other teen sighed, but smiled anyway, giving his brother a light punch on the shoulder, ''No problem, that's what brothers are for, eh?''

''Haha! You're right.'''

They continued to walk towards the exit, when a sudden thought came to Alfred's mind, ''Uh… Mattie?''

''Hm?''

''What club are you on?''

Matt stopped dead on his tracks, ''You're kidding me, right?'' he asked, but when the honey blonde shot him a clueless look, he had to resist face-palming, ''I've been on this club for two years now!''

''Sorry dude! I guess I didn't really pay attention to it!'' Matthew threw him a blank stare, then turned away and started to leave. Alfie latched onto his waist, ''I'm really sorry! Let me make it up to you by working extra hard! Please don't go and tell the Principal you've changed opinions!''

Matthew pinched the bridge of his nose, but he knew he couldn't be mad at Alfred. He, although he didn't want to admit it, forgets things like these from time to time, and he knew that his twin didn't do it on purpose.

And, his club really needed help.

''Fine, fine, just get off me!''

Alfred complied and looked at him with kicked-puppy eyes, ''I'm not angry with you, so stop doing that face.''

''Thank you so much Mattie! You really are the best!''

The maple blonde rolled his violet eyes, but smiled again, a tiny blush present on his face at the words. His brother was kind of dense, but he loved him still. Though that didn't mean he wouldn't get back at him. He knew just the job for him.

''Come on Al, let's go find Victoria, she'll surely be mad if we take any longer.''

They continued their way to the doors, and before they exited, Alfred opened his mouth again to ask, ''So, which club are you in?''

''Oh, the Gardening club.''

* * *

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND FINISHEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDD!

WOOOOOO, you guys won't believe how HARD it was to write this first chappie! I re-wrote the first part three times, each one different from the other. IT WAS HEEEELLLLL.

Anyways, I'd like to thank anyone who's reading this fic! Luv u guys! Reviews are always welcomed! Seriously, I love reading your comments x333

 **NOTES! PLZ READ.**

 **Victoria is the name I use for Seychelles, since she doesn't have a canon name defined yet.**

 **I love including Seychelles to the FACE family, fite meh xDDD**

 **It is stated that each one from the FACE family has a different nationality, but don't worry, it will be explained why in future chapters!**

 **Matthew still has his problem of not being noticed, but it's not as bad like in canon or my other fic! (that u should tots check out too just saying XP) So the principal, who had been talking with him for enough time, had no problem in talking with him. His family can clearly see him, but Mattie is still able to sneak up on them from time to time.**

Hope you enjoyed!

Chau Chau!


	2. Sunflowers

HOI! IM STILL ALIVE! :DDDDDDD Im so sorry I haven't updated for a while TwT a lot of stuff has been happening, and I just didn't have the time or inspiration to write, but HERE I AM NOW, READY TO MAKE MY GAY BOYS SHINE! AW YISSSSS, LETS DO THISSSS!

[Text message]

I do not own Hetalia! It belongs to Hima-papa!

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 2: Sunflowers

 **Narrator's P.O.V.!**

''Alfred, are you done?''

''Uh…''

Matthew sighed, ''How many problems left?''

''About three, and I'm in the middle of finishing one.''

''Alfie, come on, I told you to get started two hours ago, surely you would have finished five simple equations!''

The honey blond turned in his seat, ''But dude, my phone, it was calling me, like, literally! Hahaha!''

Shaking his head from side to side, Mattie grabbed his brother's phone, eliciting a 'hey!', and smacked Alfred in the head with a rolled paper sheet, ''I'm not giving you your phone back until you finish your homework!''

With a grumble and a pout, Alfie sent his bro a glare before complying and resuming his math homework. With a satisfied nod, Matthew sat down in his bed and took down his note-book and started scribbling down things.

''Watcha doin' bro?''

''Focus, Alfred.''

''I know, I know, just… you know I can't stand complete silence, so please talk to me, I promise to stay focused.''

Matthew pondered about it for a bit. It was a rare occasion where his brother actually wanted to hear what he had to said, not because he was an asshole or he ignored him, but because the loud American was usually the one speaking.

''Well, I'm just doodling around, nothing much.''

Alfred gave a hum, signalling for him to keep going. They talked like that until Alfred had no more homework left, well, Matthew did the talking for the most part but they still exchanged some sentences. The honey blonde, for once, actually liked staying quiet, even when he had the chance to partake in their conversation.

''So then he spilled his drink all over the teacher, ruining everyone's exams. You should have seen the expression in Mr. Dallion's face, he was just so done with life; he literally said 'screw it' and gave us all a passing mark before walking out to the bath-room, leaving us all alone to laugh. And that's how I got a ten in Psychology!''

''Hahahaha! Oh man, I wish I could have seen it! It must have been priceless!''

Matthew laughed too, ''it was!''

The honey blonde grinned, ''I bet Mr. Dallion enjoyed it,'' he brought a hand over to his fore-head and lifted his leg in a dramatic demeanour, ''Oh~ Mark, spill all of your cherry-flavoured juices over me~! Cover me with your lo~ve! Soak me! Soak me!''

The Canadian started laughing loudly before throwing a pillow at his twin, ''Oh my god, stop!''

Once they recovered their breaths, they finally stayed silent.

Matthew was leaning against the head-board of his bed, Alfred sprawled over his own, one arm supporting his head up, the other one resting at his side, before he chuckled and rolled over to stare at the ceiling like Matt.

Both brothers said nothing for a while. It wasn't often they got to spend time like this, and as mushy as it sounds, they both liked and enjoyed these little moments a lot. Suddenly, a thought crossed Alfred's mind, a question he'd been meaning to ask for a while.

''Hey, Mattie?''

''Hm?''

''What's your club like?'' he asked.

''Why do you ask?''

''Just, you know, since I'll be joining and all that stuff, I'd like to know about it... if it's cool with you.''

Matthew turned his head and smiled at his brother, ''ok,'' he started, leaning against his pillows to look back at the ceiling again, ''as you know, we are in need of more members, or, well, any kind of help we can find. Gardening isn't necessarily the image of fun in the average teenager's mind, so we only have three members, without counting me. We have Lili, Victoria's friend, you know, the shy, doe eyed girl. Her brother sometimes drops off and helps us, or rather, helps her. Then there's Emma, a sweet and bubbly girl, you'll like her. Her brother helps us too from time to time, only with the persuasion of Emma though. Last but not least, we have Ivan. He's…'' Matthew trailed on and then chuckled, ''let's just say that he's unusual, but a good guy nonetheless.''

Alfred perked up at that comment, curious, ''unusual? What do you mean?''

His brother did nothing but giggle and sit up, heading for the door, ''you'll have to discover that tomorrow!''

''Whaaaa? Not fair dude!'' and with that he got up too and followed after Matthew.

 **The Next Time-skip is brought to you by my upcoming fanfic, The Silver Scale~! Muahahaha!**

Alfred left the class-room, his last class just ending right then. He was texting his brother, who was in another class, about where to meet him to go to the club.

[Wait for me at the door next to the science lab. I'm stuck in Biology, meet you in ten]

[kk see u there matt]

The honey blonde kept walking, greeting some of his friends along the way. While he was turned to the side, high-fiving one of his 'bros', he was unaware of the person ahead of him until they bumped.

''Woah!''

''O-oh! I'm sorry!''

Alfred looked down, ''No, I wasn't looking where I… was going…''

He tilted his head, confused, for what he saw was just a pile of boxes, supported by a pair of frail looking arms.

''Do you need any help?''

''Um, if you wouldn't mind, yes please!''

Alfred took two boxes out of the three the person had, revealing a petite girl with big emerald eyes and bright blonde hair styled into a bob-cut, a blue ribbon tied to the right side of her hair. The American recognised her as one of Victoria's friend, though he couldn't recall her name.

''Thank you!'' she said with a small smile.

''No problem! You're friends with my sis Victoria right?''

''Yes! I'm Lili Zwingli.''

''I'm Alfred! But I guess you already knew that, hehe!'' He smiled. The name rang another bell, but he supposed it was just because Victoria had mentioned going to the cinema with her this Friday.

Lili giggled, ''Yup!''

The young male repositioned the boxes in his arms, ''So! Where to Lili?''

''Oh, but, weren't you heading somewhere before? I can handle it myself if you're busy, I just needed to rest my arms a bit,'' she said, a cute frown adorning her features.

' _Well… Matthew said he was stuck for about ten minutes, and besides, what kind of Hero would I be if I let a damsel in need of help all by herself? I'm sure Mattie will be able to understand.'_

''Nah, I have some time to help, don't worry!''

''Well, if you say so… this way, please!''

Both teens carried their boxes down the hall, chatting idly with each other while watching out for other students in the way. They turned around a corner and ended up in front of the doors that lead outside to the back of the school. Alfred almost never came to this part, so he had to stay close to Lili so as to not get lost. The girl led them a bit away from the school building to a green-house, one that Alfred had never seen before. It seemed to be as big as their class-room, and the area around it was fenced, the only way to accesses the area seemingly being the glass construction.

She opened the door and entered, the other teen trailing behind. It was warm inside, just like you would expect it to be, and everything seemed to be covered in different tones of green. They didn't stay inside though, since Lili kept walking ahead to the door on the other side. Once Alfred was outside yet again, he was surprised to see a vast garden, covered by lots of flowers and bushes, a sector of fruit trees to the left, a wooden gallery to the right. He was impressed with how spacious everything was, but it was cut short when Lili called him over with a smile.

She left the box on the gallery, near some succulent neatly planted inside glass bottles, protected from the warm sun of spring by the shade the construction provided. Alfred set his boxes down too, turning to look at the girl who was now bowing slightly.

''Thank you for helping me again! I was afraid one of the boxes would fall and everything would break.''

''It was nothing!'' he gestured to the box at her feet, ''But seriously, what is inside them? They were a pretty heavy, I'm surprise you didn't collapse when carrying them all!''

She laughed and crouched down, Alfred following suit. Lili carefully opened the box, and took out a tiny ceramic plant pot. She then motioned to Alfred to pass her the second box, and when she opened them, she took out a bag of tiny pebbles, three small shovels, and different kinds of seeds. The third one, however, was filled with various painting supplies, like watercolours, paints and brushes.

''Quite the material you've got dudette, what's it all for?''

''Oh, well, we use the paints to colour the pots, then when they dry we put these pebbles inside of it and we cover it with soil, leaving a hole to plant the seeds inside!''

''Really? That sounds cool! But what are the pebbles for?''

''They help the water drain, so that the plant doesn't drown.''

Alfred made an oohing sound and was about to ask what seed she had, when his phone rang. He excused himself and got up, walking towards the back of the garden, both to answer and explore. He winced when he saw it was his brother calling.

' _Uh-oh, how long has it been?'_

''Heyyy, Matthew!''

''Where are you Alfred?! I've been waiting for you all this time! You were supposed to wait for me, not the other way around!''

He laughed, admiring the flowers he walked by, ''Sorry bro! But I have a good excuse this time!''

Alfred could feel his twin rolling his eyes, ''what is it this time?''

''I was helping Lili, carry some heavy boxes to this sweet looking garden place! It's huuuuge!''

Matthew was silent before he chuckled, ''really now? Do you like it?''

''Yeah man, it's filled with different colours, and some of the flowers give out a really sweet scent! Besides, Lili said she was going to paint some pots! Do you think she'll let me paint some too?''

''Sure she will, if you ask nicely.''

''Sweet!'' Alfred cheered, but then remembered his appointment with Matthew, ''Oh, but I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I didn't think it would take so long, sorry again, I'll be right ba-''

''No, no, stay there!''

''Um...why?''

''Just, stay there,'' and before Alfred could question further, Mattie hanged up.

' _Weeeeird.'_

The honey blonde shrugged and kept walking, wanting to explore more of the garden. It's not like someone would get mad, right?

' _How did I not notice this huge garden before? I guess Matt was right when he said I tend to be a goof-ball…huh? '_

A bright yellow splotch of tall flowers was ahead of him, covering the entire end of the garden space. Alfred's eyes widened at how pretty the flowers were, slightly swaying with the breeze, their dark brown centres facing the sun proudly, decorated with golden petals. He had the name of it at the point of his tongue, but he was too distracted to fully remember it.

' _Woah…!'_

He was about to reach for one of the flowers when a figure rose from amongst them. It was a tall , male student, broad back and shoulders facing Alfred. He could see his short, ash, almost silvery blonde hair, a cream coloured scarf around his neck, even though it was warm outside. He was wearing a plain white shirt and worn jeans, a dark green apron tied around his waist. The honey blonde was confused at who he was, but oddly attracted to him too. He gave off a mysterious aura, warm yet cold. Alfred was going to call for him, when the stranger turned around, revealing deep, violet eyes, a big but cute nose, pale, soft looking skin, and one of the flowers he stood around neatly tucked in his ear.

Suddenly, the name came to Alfred's mind.

Sunflowers.

* * *

Welp, here we have chappie two! Who could this stranger be? Find out in the next chapter! Muahahahaha!

Also, brother bonding is the cutest shit, fite me. I just want my babies to be close, loving brothers! TwT

Thanks for reading!

Chau Chau!


	3. Meet the Club!

Sorry for the wait! XDDD I've been busy with school and other projects I'm working on, but now I'm able to write!

I do not own Hetalia! It belongs to Hima-papa!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Meet the Club!

 **Narrator's P.O.V.!**

It was a beautiful day, perfect for spending it outside. The gardening club loved these kinds of days, as they were just ideal for their usual activities. Emma was out looking for some new saplings, Lili was fetching some boxes for their project and Matthew was supposed to be looking for his brother.

Ivan was tending to his sunflowers, making sure they were all properly watered and growing strong and healthy. He had changed into his gardening clothes so as to not get his casual ones dirty, but he still wore his precious scarf around his neck, as always. He plucked out a small sunflower carefully, since it was wilting anyway, and tucked it in his ear.

While he was admiring his patch of flowers, he noticed a tiny one having trouble in reaching the sun, since it was small and was covered by the much taller ones. Bright pink watering can in hand (courtesy of Lili), the Russian student crouched down, disappearing into a sea of yellow, and sprinkled a bit of water over it.

''So small and weak, yet willing to live~'' he smiled, ''you are brave, little one, and for that I will make sure you grow up and become the most beautiful there is.''

Probably leaving the small sunflower there wouldn't really help, so Ivan decided to transplant it where the light would reach it. Unfortunately, for that he needed a shovel, so he stood up, leaving the can at his feet. When he did, he had his back facing the rest of the garden.

' _Oh? That is not the way to the supply room.'_

He turned around, feeling a bit silly at his direction mix-up, and finally took notice of the teen staring at him.

He was fairly tall, with short honey blonde hair, a cute cow-lick standing near his fore-head, and black-framed glasses. His face was kind of childish looking, as his cheeks seemed to be round-ish (and squishy), but his jaw and nose were nicely defined, giving him a masculine look. He was really good-looking, and his features were very attractive, but there was one thing that seemed to allure ash-blonde the most.

His eyes.

They were a bright light-blue, contrasting beautifully against his golden locks and slightly tanned skin, and he swore he could see stars shining inside those gorgeous orbs. Just looking at them reminded Ivan of a sunny day in the middle of the vast ocean.

' _The sky… is in his eyes…'_

''Uh…'' he heard the starry-eyed boy say.

Oh, right, maybe staring isn't the best thing to do.

The Russian smiled, ''Hello! Do you need anything?''

He was expecting the teen to be unsettled with his smile, or rather his whole presence, and rapidly scurry away. He wasn't really liked by the former student body, since his height and 'aura' made him come as intimidating and even 'scary looking'. So, to say he was thrown off when the honey blonde smiled back at him is an understatement.

''Well, not really, I was just looking at the flowers! They're really pretty!'' the smaller teen then fidgeted with the hem of his superman shirt, his smile shrinking to a meek one, ''though that must sound kind of weird coming from a guy…''

Ivan chuckled, ''Not at all. Anyone can enjoy the beauty of flowers; that is what I believe. Do you not think so too?'' he said, stepping out of his sunflower patch and standing in the gravelled path that went around the whole garden. He would transplant the small sunflower later.

The shorter teen nodded, his cheerful grin coming back, ''yeah... you're right! And the prettiest ones I've seen yet are the sunflowers!''

Ivan felt a tiny blush come to his pale cheeks, both because he was proud and flattered, ''Spasibo, I grew them myself.''

''Huh? What does 'spasibo' mean?''

''It means 'thank you' in Russian,'' Ivan answered happily, since no one showed interest in his occasional language slip ups when he talked.

''So you're Russian?''

''Da, my name is Ivan Braginsky, and I am, indeed, Russian.''

''Cool! I'm Alfred F. Jones, and I'm a proud American!''

They shook hands, and Ivan felt how soft and warm Alfred's hand was. The ash-blonde smiled. He never met someone as energetic and cheery as Alfred, but to be honest, he liked it. Just being near the (quite loud) American made him feel welcomed, as if he were at Home. He did seem familiar, though, as if he had already seen his face before.

''Oh!'' said American exclaimed, as if he remembered something, ''How do you say 'You're welcome'?'' Alfred asked.

''Pozhaluysta,'' the taller answered, slightly confused as to why he would ask that.

''Ok then, pozhaluysta, Ivan!''

The pronunciation was wrong, and as that they had introduced themselves, saying 'you're welcome' now was a tad off; but the honey blonde before him looked so happy at saying the word, and his smile was so sincere, that Ivan just wasn't able to care. In fact, what he _could_ do was blush and smile bashfully.

''Well, nice meeting ya, but I better go look for my bro or else he'll be pissed. Bye!'' and with that Alfred was gone.

Ivan was a bit disheartened _, 'I wanted to keep talking to him some more… but if he had to look for someone then I guess it can't be helped,'_ he shrugged, _'Oh, now that I remember, I still have to look for that shovel…'_

Ivan started walking towards the supply room, which was situated near the green house, unconsciously hoping he would run into Alfred again. Maybe the honey blonde had just made a great impression on him, but he really felt content near the American. Maybe, they could be friends.

' _That would be nice…'_

He reached the supply room and grabbed a shovel, and as he was about to head back to his patch, he hear a familiar pair of voices.

''There you are Mattie! I've been looking for you!''

''I could say the same to you Alfred.''

Feeling curious, Ivan followed the voices coming from the wooden gallery and soon recognised the two blondes.

''Privet Matthew,'' the Russian student said, approaching the shorter teens.

''Ah, hello Ivan, I was about to call everyone over,'' he turned to Alfred, ''this here is my brother Alfred.''

''Dude, he already knows, we just met before I found you.''

' _Ah, so that's why he looked familiar. He was Matthew's twin.'_

''So he is the one who will be joining us?'' Ivan asked.

''Yes.''

''Woah woah, wait, join 'us'?'' Alfred asked, clearly confused for a moment before realisation dawned on him, ''Hold up, this is your club?! And he's the Ivan you were talking about?!'' when he received a nod, he gripped his head with both hands, ''How did I not notice this?!''

Ivan giggled at Alfred's silliness, ''you must have been really distracted.''

Matthew laughed while his twin groaned in despair, muttering 'I'm really a goof' continuously. Ivan just smiled, amused with the honey blonde's antics, before he remembered something, ''Ah, Matthew, have you introduced him to the club formally?''

Said Canadian shook his head, ''Not yet, I mean he's already met you and Lili, but yeah, we should do that. I'll text Emma through the group, you and Alfie go ahead and enter the club room, I think I saw Lili at the green house.''

''Alright,'' and with that Matthew was off.

The ash blonde turned to the shorter male, ''come on now, Alfred. You can have your little crisis later, da?''

The honey blonde pouted but did as told, following after Ivan. They stepped into the gallery; their bodies now protected from the sun, and approached the door that connected the gallery to the club room. Once inside, Alfred took note of how tidy everything was. The room was a bit smaller than a class-room, the majority of the space being occupied with a diversity of potted plants and a table at the centre with various chairs around it, but it wasn't stuffy in any way. Perched up on the walls were different drawings, papers and written records. On one wall there was also a big cork board full of post it notes, and a calendar. The one opposite to it had two wide windows packed, as expected by now, with more plants, though these ones seemed to have some growing to do.

''Do you want something to drink? It is hot outside,'' Ivan offered.

''Sure,'' Alfred said and watched the bigger student enter a small room to the side were there seemed to be a sink, a cupboard, and a tiny fridge. He sat down in one of the chairs and then accepted the soda can Ivan offered him, popping it open and taking a big gulp out of it.

An awkward silence settled down, or at least awkward for Alfred, since the Russian student was smiling contently as he sat on another chair. Deciding to put a quick end to it, the honey blonde took another sip out of his drink and started, ''so, uh, where did Mattie go, exactly?''

Nice one Alfred.

''He went to gather the rest of the club. We are planning on properly introducing you to the rest, although, with what Matthew told me, you only have one more member to meet,'' Ivan said.

The smaller teen thought about it, recalling the names of each member his brother had mentioned before, ''Oh! I got it! I still need to meet Emma, I think?''

''Da, that is correct.''

''Cool! Matt said she was nice.''

Ivan chuckled, ''Yes, she is very nice, like a big sister.''

Alfred hummed and rested his chin on the table, ''and once I meet her and everybody 'properly'? What do I do?''

''That is up to the Leader of the Club.''

That perked the American's interest, ''Leader? Who is that?''

The other student just smiled, ''you will find out soon.''

At that, the door to the club room opened and three people entered. The first two were Matthew and Lili, the latter one waving at Alfred. The third person that entered, however, was a stranger to the honey blonde.

It was another girl. She was fairly tall and had short, slightly curly at the end, blonde hair, currently held back by a green ribbon. Her eyes were a bright green too, and her mouth seemed to resemble that of a cat, a feature Alfred found quite funny, but not odd. She smiled at him and moved to sit down too, just like the rest. Once everyone was seated and had something to drink, courtesy of Ivan, they all turned to Alfred.

The first one to speak was Matthew, who addressed the whole group, ''well, as I've already mentioned yesterday, my brother, Alfred, is going to join our club and help us out as his penalty for not doing his work. He already knows almost all of us, but I still thought it'd be nice to introduce ourselves as we usually do it,'' he said and looked at the girl beside him, ''so, if you don't mind starting.''

She nodded and got up from her seat, ''Hello Alfred! My name is Emma Maes, manager of the club and person in charge of the bushes, trees and tulips~! Nice to meet you!''

Alfred smiled and replied with a 'nice to meet you too'. Emma sat down again and Lili, who was next to her, stood up too, ''well, you already know me, but I'm Lili Zwingli, latest addition to the club before you, and person in charge of the green house! Glad to have you here!''

Ivan followed with the same procedure, ''Privet, just like Lili, we have already met, yet I shall do so again. My name is Ivan Braginsky, sub-Leader of the club, and person in charge of the flowers. I am happy to have another comrade with us~!''

' _Wait… if he's not the Leader… and the girls are not the Leader either… then who's driving the plane?!'_

Silently laughing at his own joke, Alfred saw as the last member got up, ''well, that leaves me for last. I'm Matthew Williams, person in charge of the succulents and former Leader of the Gardening Club. We welcome you with open arms, Alfred.''

* * *

So! This is the end of chappie three! It was actually going to be longer, but I decided to cut it down into two chapters, so expect the next update to come sooner! If school allows it… XDDD

Anyways, hope you enjoyed!

Chau Chau!


	4. The First Task!

It's been forever I know but l Ii st e n pl z, school is kicking my ass send h elp :'V

I do not own Hetalia! It belongs to Hima-papa!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: The First Task!

 _Silently laughing at his own joke, Alfred saw as the last member got up, ''well, that leaves me for last. I'm Matthew Williams, person in charge of the succulents and former Leader of the Gardening Club. We welcome you with open arms, Alfred.''_

Said teen grinned, ''Geez, you guys make this sound as some kind of initiation ritual or something. But yeah, glad to be here! Definitely better that cleaning class-rooms!''

The girls and Ivan giggled while Matthew sighed, but smiled nonetheless.

After a bit of chatting and getting to know each other better, the Leader cleared his throat, ''well, now that the introductions are over, we have to decide on a job for Alfred. I, personally, have just the task for him.''

''Ok then, let's hear it!'' Emma said.

''Alfred, since this is your penalty, you'll have to be the one in charge of planting all the saplings Emma brought.''

The honey blonde blinked, ''that's all?''

''Yup, think you can do it?''

Alfred gave a cheeky grin and put both his hands on his hips, ''nothing The Hero can't do!''

Matthew rolled his eyes, ''alright, then, Ivan?''

Said Russian looked at the Leader, ''da?''

''You'll be in charge of my brother and make sure he plants all the saplings, ok?''

Ivan nodded and gave a small smile, ''Of course,'' then he turned to the honey blonde, ''let's get along and work together, da?''

Without knowing why, Alfred's cheeks tinted a light pink at the gesture, ''s-sure!''

The maple blonde cleared his throat, ''then it's decided. Everyone's dismissed, not you Alfred, I still have to talk with you for a bit.''

When the other members of the club left the room, Alfred turned to his twin, ''Woah, dude, I didn't know you had that 'Mister Leader Business Man' tone to you!''

Matthew punched him softly in the shoulder, ''oh, shut up. Anyway, I wanted to give you more details about your part on the club.''

''Alright, shoot.''

''As you now know, everyone in the club has some sort of 'section', or rather, something they focus on; Emma on the bushes, Lili on the green-house, and so. Well, I'm going to give you your section.''

''Awesome! Which is it?''

The Canadian pointed to his brother in an exaggerated fashion, ''you, are going to be Gardening Club's Head Assistant!''

''Yeaaahhhh!- wait, what?''

Matthew chuckled, ''sorry Alfie, but we both know you aren't the most experienced when it comes to plants.''

''Oh, come on, it can't be that difficult. As long as you water them they don't die… right?''

A slap could be heard as the younger twin face-palmed himself, ''yeah, no, you don't know anything; that's why I will have you be an assistant, that way you can learn and help at the same time,'' he looked at his brother, ''now, you're going to go with Ivan and he'll instruct you on what to do.''

''But, wasn't Emma supposed to be in charge of the trees and bushes and stuff? Why can't she teach me?'' the honey blonde asked.

''Because,'' Mattie said, ''she's currently busy with our project, so is Lili and I, and he's the only one available at the moment,'' he walked to the door and turned to Alfred, ''let's get you started. You did bring your change of clothes, didn't you?''

''Uh…''

 **~OoOoOo~**

Clad in a plain white t-shirt, some worn out jeans and his old converse, Alfred was ready to start working. Thank god Matthew had a spare change of clothes for him, and because they had around the same built, it was a perfect fit. He walked towards the green-house, the entrance to the garden, and saw Ivan was already there next to two wheelbarrows.

''Ah, you have finally arrived!''

Alfred scratched his neck, ''yeah, sorry about that, Mattie was giving me my position and explaining some things to me,'' he looked up at the Russian student, ''so, what are we going to do?''

''Well, first we carry these to the area where you'll plant the little trees, da?'' Ivan said and took a wheelbarrow, starting to roll it in the direction of his sunflower patch.

Taking his own wheelbarrow, Alfred followed the other student, all the while looking at the saplings he was now carrying, or, well, pushing through the garden.

''They are apple tree saplings, if you were wondering. They still need to grow to finally sprout some fruits, but give them some time and they will grow strong and big.''

''Man, you really like your trees, huh?''

Ivan giggled, ''we all do, but not only trees, we like all kinds of plants, that is why we made this club in the first place.''

''So… you all got together one day and said, 'hey! We all like plants, let's make a club!' or did you guys know each other before?''

''Man, you really like your questions, huh?'' the ash-blonde said with a smug smile, imitating Alfred.

The younger then laughed sarcastically, but couldn't help but grin all the same. They talked for a bit before they reached the place where Alfred would plant the saplings, since the garden was really large. Alfred found out that his brother and Ivan shared some classes together and became friends because of their love for hockey. Then, when they both learned that they both shared the same passion for gardening, they decided to restore the old garden the school had abandoned years ago. That's how they met Emma, who wanted to join the club, and soon Lili followed, who was introduced by Mattie.

He also got to know that during this month it would be the club's official Two Years since it started, and the project they were working on consisted of decorating the ceramic pots Alfred had carried in those boxes, and then sell little sprouts of different plants on them at the school's upcoming fair. This was going to be the first time they publicly appeared as the Gardening Club, since during the first anniversary they still had a lot of work to do and didn't have the time to attend the fair, so the members were all pretty excited.

''Wait, what fair?''

''Hm? Oh, it's a fair organized by the school to raise funds. Usually, most clubs sign up to attend to it and have their own stand, where they sell various things related to their club. The good thing is that thirty-five percent of the profits made are left for the clubs, so everyone gets to make some money for their activities, or in our case, for plants.''

''Sounds cool!''

''Yes, it is cool.''

At this point, both teens had made it to the section where all the saplings had to be planted. They both left the wheelbarrows on the side, carefully taking the tiny trees from then and settling them on the floor. Ivan turned to Alfred, ''well, it is time for you to start. I had borrowed a shovel already, so I will return shortly with it. In the meantime, please remove the bags at the base of the saplings.''

The honey blonde did as told as he waited for the other student to come back. He took out the bags covering the roots as delicately as he could, and when he was taking off his last one, the Russian teen appeared with a shovel, handing it to him.

''There are ten saplings in total, and you must plant them all today, or you'll get a penalty, order from the Leader~!'' Ivan smiled evilly, as if he were enjoying seeing Alfred's panicked expression, which was, in all truth, quite hilarious, ''Usually, we have two hours of club activities, but today is a Wednesday, so we have thirty minutes extra. Use your time carefully!''

Ivan took one sapling and went over to one of the marked places on the dirt. He beckoned with his hand for the other teen to come closer, ''you must dig a hole here so that you can plant the tree. Remember! It doesn't have to be too deep, but you have to make sure all the roots stay underground.''

The American nodded, ''got it.''

He grabbed the shovel and stated digging, leaving the excessive dirt to the side, his face scrunched as he focused on the task given to him. Meanwhile, Ivan watched him, both because he wanted to make sure he was doing a good job and because seeing the tip of Alfred's tongue poking out from his lips in concentration was adorable.

Noticing the other's intense gaze, the younger teen's cheeks started getting a bit red.

' _He's staring… Look elsewhere! What if I mess up? What if he laughs at me? Wait, do I have something in my face?!'_

He finished digging his hole and looked at the student next to him, waiting for his judgement.

''Da, it's perfect, good job, Alfred!''

With a little pride swelling inside his chest, Alfred's eyes shone happily as he grinned, ''see? Nothing the hero couldn't handle! Hehe!''

Ivan rolled his eyes playfully and crouched next to the hole, motioning with his hand for Alfred to bring him one of the saplings. After being handed the green sprout, he placed it inside the cavity, instructing the honey blonde as he did so.

''Now you carefully cover it with the dirt you dug up, and once you've planted them all, you water them. Understood?''

''Yeah, I got it!''

''Good,'' the scarf clad teen said, getting up, ''I still have some things to do, but I will be just around the corner if you need anything. Good luck, Alfred,'' he said and walked away, still intending on transplanting the little sunflower.

' _Well, one down, nine more to go!'_

 **~~ Time-skip! ~~**

Patting the dirt beneath his hands, Alfred wiped the sweat off his forehead, grinning widely.

''I'm DONE!''

Placing his dirty hand on his hips, he stared proudly at the ten saplings perfectly planted on their respective place. The only thing left to do was water them. He turned around and headed in Ivan's direction to ask him for a watering can, since he didn't know where anything was yet. He rounded the corner just as he had told him to do so and called out for the older student.

''Yo, Ivan! I'm done planting the saplings!''

The Russian student emerged from his sunflowers, eliciting a laugh from Alfred, ''dude, are you part of their kind?''

Ivan chuckled, ''no, but I do feel at ease when I see them,'' he got up and grabbed the pink watering can from before and handing it to Alfred, ''there is a faucet over there do you can get more water.''

''Thanks!''

After filling the can to the top with water and making sure that every sapling had their drink, the honey blonde stretched, feeling his back pop.

''Now what?'' he asked.

''Now we go take a shower and change our clothes. The headmaster gave us a key to the bathrooms so we could tidy up after club activities, just as if we were from the football or basketball club.''

''Sweet! I could go for a shower right now!''

Both teens walked side by side back to the club room, where they saw the rest of the member tidying up various painting supplies and moving a good amount of decorated pots into trays so they could put them inside to dry. Everyone helped get things ready and then they all went to the bathrooms.

A shower later, all the club members where changed and ready to go. Emma, Lili and Ivan all lived in the same direction, so they left together, leaving the twins alone.

''So,'' Matthew started.

''So, what?''

''What'd you think of the club? Did you like it?''

''Hell yeah! It's amazing! Not only is it huge, but it's also really pretty! Oh, everyone else seemed really cool too!'' Alfred smiled and put his arms over his head, cradling his damp neck, ''you know, I'm starting to think that this punishment isn't so bad after all!''

He got smacked on the head lightly, ''being punished is always bad, so don't you even dare to escape your Math homework!''

''Ok, ok, geez!''

The pair of brothers joked and talked all the way home, Matthew sharing stories of his Club and Alfred telling him about his awesome work with the saplings. They reached their homes, greeted their family, and then both twins separated, Mattie sitting to watch some television while Alfred headed up to his room. He laid on his comfortable bed and let out a long sigh. Closing his eyes and letting his thoughts drift for a bit, Alfred smiled.

 _We welcome you with open arms, Alfred._

Getting up from his bed and taking out his books, the honey blonde grinned.

' _Better start on that Math sheet!'_

After all, he didn't want to leave his new club any time soon.

* * *

Ahhhhhhh, I'm so sorry I took so long T_T But now that winter holidays are coming up, I'll have time to write more often!

ALSO, I know the chapters are kind of slow, and we aren't getting that much of a romantic action, but I want this story to be more about two dorks bonding together with each other and with new friends, each one supporting the other, until they finally realized.

'Hey, I love you!'

Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!

Chau Chau!


	5. Helping Others

NEXT CHAPPIE IS HEREEEEEEEE! :DDDDDDDDDDDD

Plz dont kill meh

I do not own Hetalia! It belongs to Hima-papa!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: Helping others

Lunch break had just started. Many students decided to eat lunch at the tables in the cafeteria, while other preferred to enjoy the warmth of spring outside. This was the case of Alfred, who approached his Japanese friend at one of the wooden tables near some trees that grew around the school. He set his lunch down and sat across raven haired friend and grinned, receiving a polite smile.

''Hello Alfred-san.''

''Hey Kiku!'' he said and took one of the sandwiches inside his lunch box, ''how are you? I see you're reading a new manga!''

''Hai, that is correct, and I'm doing well, thank you,'' Kiku said and lifted his book so that his friend could see it better, ''how about you, Alfred-san?''

''I'm doing great! Mattie saved me from the worst. Punishment. Ever. I owe him one, big time!''

''I see… may I ask, is this related to your absence of homework?''

Giving him a lopsided smile and scratching the back of his neck nervously, Alfred gave a small laugh. Kiku sighed, shaking his head from side to side.

''Hey, hey, don't look at me like that! I'm actually doing my work now!'' the honey blonde declared proudly, ''and, I got to join an awesome club!''

The short Japanese student lifted a brow at that, ''club?''

''Yeah! The gardening club!''

Alfred then spent the rest of their lunch break speaking about the new club he'd joined, eating only when his friend reminded him to, and using his hand to make big gestures and descriptions of how big a sapling was or how the petals of a flower would curve at the end. In the end, Kiku surely knew how much his loud friend liked the gardening club, and was happy to see Alfred so excited over something.

Sadly, the bell signalling the end of lunch rang and all the students went back to their classes. The Japanese young man said good bye to his fellow friend and left Alfred to run alone onto his next class.

Yawning for the eleventh time that hour, the honey blonde doodled some stick figures in his note book instead of listening to his teacher's boring speech about the composition of the chemicals found inside a specific brew. Physics and Chemistry really wasn't Alfred's thing, but he made an effort to write down the questions they had to do for homework.

When class finally ended, the young student rose from his seat and speeded off towards the garden. On the way there he crossed paths with Emma, who greeted him with a smile and a very tall male with spiked hair and a white and blue striped scarf.

' _Geez, what's with the scarfs in this heat? Is this some kind of fashion trend?'_

The bubbly girl sensed his confusion and her lips formed a little 'o'. She turned to the person next to her and patted his shoulder, ''you're probably wondering who he is, right? Well, he's my older brother, Tim!''

Tim gave Alfred a court nod, ''you are the new member, I suppose.''

''Uh, yeah, nice to meet you.''

It sounded almost like a question, but he still shook his stretched hand and his resting bitch face seemed to fade a little bit.

Just a little bit, though.

The trio started walking towards the garden, and Alfred took that opportunity to whisper to Emma while her brother walked on ahead, ''psst!''

''Yes?''

''He's the one that comes from time to time to help, right?''

She smiled, ''oh, no, that's Vash, Lili's older brother, Tim comes and every Thursday. At this point we could say he's part of the club, but he doesn't want to be in it. He's a very big help, though; nobody handles money better than him!''

At the mention of the green paper, the spiked blonde turned around, eliciting a laugh from his sister and a grin from the American.

They all arrived at the club and greeted the rest of the members. Alfred saw Lili with a boy very similar to her, with short bobbed hair and the same green eyes. He labelled him as Vash, her brother, and waved at him, receiving an apprehensive nod. Matthew called everyone together for a small announcement.

''Alright everyone, now that Tim and Vash are here, we can officially start with the project. Everyone's got their part down, right?''

He received various nod and one confused tilt of the head, but he decided to ignore the latter, ''Ok, remember, we have three weeks left for the fair, and we have to get everything ready!''

The group scattered to their positions and started getting ready for their biggest project ever. The Gardening Club had decided to participate in the school's fair, and they had a lot of preparation to do. They had to design their booth, set prices, make flyers and whatnot. The ones in charge of the booth were Emma and Ivan, Matthew and Lili taking over the flyers while Tim and Vash managed everything related to costs and possible profits. Alfred just stood around awkwardly before approaching his brother.

''Uh, Mattie? What do I do?''

His twin smiled, ''well, since you're the club's Assistant, you could help around and work with anyone, as long as you do a good job.''

The honey blonde nodded. He knew that working with the two other blondes was a big no, both because he sucked at economy and because they didn't seem like they needed or were looking for help. He could assist with the flyers, but Alfred wasn't the tidiest person. That only left Ivan and Emma, but Alfred was more than happy to help them instead.

He walked to the duo, which was currently mixing some paint, and grinned, ''hey, since I'm the assistant and all, do you guys want any help?''

Emma looked up and beamed, ''sure! We're gonna need it, anyways, so feel free to do so!''

''I agree,'' I van said, making room for the other. Carefully so as to not make a mess, the Russian student passed him a can of green paint and a stick, ''you just need to stir it until I tell you, da?''

Nodding, Alfred slowly moved the stick. He made sure not to spill anything, something he did quite often, much to his dismay.

When Ivan deemed his work as finished, the trio got up, cans in hands and brushed tucked under their arms, and went outside to the gallery, where they laid out their elements. Ivan went inside the club room again and came back with a long cork plank.

''Alright Alfred, this is the board that will have our Club's name and will be hanging at the top of our booth, so we have to make it pretty, inviting, and neat. Then, we have to colour the price table and decide on the cloth for our booth, understood?'' Emma said.

''Ok!''

They all sat around the plank and started painting the base a light, pastel green, making sure not to fill the blank spaces where the letters spelling 'The Gardening Club' were scribbled in pencil. Its length was around a meter, and it would need two maybe three layers for it to look good, but now that they were a trio, it would be done faster.

Once they made sure everything was coated in paint and dry enough to paint on top, the small group started filling in the letters with different colours, from soft pink to vibrant blue and bright purple. When they were done, they let it rest for a while, using that time to relax and talk a bit more before continuing with the second green layer.

At one point, once the background was ready, they started doodling small flowers all over the plank, and because Emma thought they looked cute, she called the rest of the club members to draw their own flowers too.

In the end, everyone (yes, even Vash and Tim!) had done at least one kind or flower of plant that represented themselves or added a small detail, like polka dots to the letters or some kind of pattern to it.

''Alright, this looks really neat!'' Alfred said once the plank was done and left against a wall to dry properly. His hands were one his hips and he grinned proudly.

''Da, it turned out really nice. The sunflowers were a cute addition, too,'' the tall student smiled, looking at the American, who was the true painter of said flowers.

''Ah, thanks,'' he said, his cheeks tinted a slight pink hue, ''I just, y'know, thought they'd be nice, since you like them an all!'' Alfred beamed, recovering from his blush, ''glad you liked 'em!''

With a small blush of his own, Ivan's eyes widened a bit before softening, ''glad you painted them.''

They smiled at each other for a small while, not aware that two members where cackling between them, having an idea of what was going on.

Tim, however, unaware of the exchange, or maybe just uninterested in it, nodded, and said as a matter of fact, ''it ought to attract customers, I'm sure of it.''

Matthew sighed, ''that was not the point of this sign though.''

Everyone else exchanged laughs, and Alfred looked at all the club mates, _his_ club mates, speak casually and easily with each other.

Today had been great; He got to hang out with new friends, got to paint with his fingers, exchanged numbers with really cool people, and had an overall really fun time! He was sure that joining this club was turning out to be the best thing to happen, even if it was a punishment.

Alfred was glad he had joined.

With a fond chuckle, the American student looked to his right to see the outline of a big, rounded nose, plush cheeks, long eyelashes and soft looking lips.

Besides, the cute Russian student did nothing but reinforce that thought.

* * *

THIS IS SUCH A BAD CHAPPIE IM NOT HAPPY WITH IT AT ALL AAAAAAAAAAAA

This is more of a filler chapter, but I promise better things are on their way!

Sorry for the delay guys TwT Luv u, pls don't hate meh

Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it!

Chau Chau!


End file.
